This invention relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly, this invention relates to a lamp assembly which contains a plurality of lamp devices.
A conventional lamp assembly for a Christmas tree has a plurality of outer casings. However, each outer casing should position two additional wires in addition to two connected wires. Each outer casing has two lugs to position two additional wires.